berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserk (Manga)
is a manga series written and illustrated by Kentarou Miura. Miura first premiered Berserk in 1988 with a 48-page prototype, which won a prize at the Comi Manga School where he was enrolled at the time. On 26 November 1990, the first volume of the manga was published by in its Jets Comics collection. Three more volumes were published under the Jets Comics name until Berserk was serialized by in 1992, with new episodes being released every second and fourth Friday of the month. Volumes are still published biannually in Japan by Hakusensha (Jets Comics collection), and contain 8-11 episodes depending on the release. Publication outside of Japan In America, the manga is translated and published by , which has released 39 volumes so far, the first of which was published on October 22, 2003. |lastaccess=July 27, 2018}} As with other Dark Horse manga releases, the Japanese reading format (from right to left) is preserved in the English release. The sound effects are left untranslated in the earlier releases, but are translated in later books starting from volume 12. The company also occasionally incorporates references to various franchises, such as Evil Dead, into the dialogue. However, the content in general remains untouched. In Europe, the manga was introduced in 1996, first in France (Samourai Editions), then in Italy ( , under its Marvel Manga – later Planet Manga – imprint) a few months later. From 1996 to 1997, the first Spanish edition was printed under the name Gatsu el guerrero negro (Gatsu the Black Warrior) by Editorial under its label Planeta DeAgostini Comics, covering the Black Swordsman Arc. Between March 2001 and December 2002, Berserk was printed in Spain by MangaLine Ediciones under its original name up to volume 25. In January 2005, as the franchise gained momentum coinciding with the first anime adaptation's release in Spain, the manga was reprinted covering all previous volumes, this time up until volume 30 in February 2007. Following MangaLine's bankruptcy in May 2011, Berserk was published by the Spanish branch of (which would become Editores de Tebeos/EDT) in August 2011 with a new translation. This edition covered all previous volumes, up until volume 36 in February 2013. EDT went into bankruptcy and new releases were halted. In June 2017, Berserk resumed its publication starting with volume 37. Alongside regular printing, previous issues are now printed in a two-books-in-one large format known as Maximum Berserk. Both releases are published by Panini Comics. The manga has also been translated and released in Germany (Panini Comics/Planet Manga). In France, following Samourai Editions' bankruptcy, the comic series is now published by both Dynamic Visions (since 2002) and Glénat Editions (since 2004), the latter edition being printed in a larger format. A two-books-in-one Max edition (400+ pages) has also been published in Germany and Italy since 2006 by Panini Comics. In Asia, Berserk has been published in South Korea since 1999 by . In Latin America, Panini Comics has published the manga series in a demi-sized (120 pages) edition in Brazil (2005), re-releasing each volume in a deluxe edition from September 2014 onward. In Mexico, Berserk has been published since 2014. Notes * The original publication of episode 113 (the December 1997 issue of Young Animal) also included a 4-page conversation between Kentarou Miura and regarding the themes of the series. References See Also * Manga Releases * Interviews with Kentarou Miura Category:Berserk Category:Media Category:Articles Needing Improvement